


Hummingbird

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Series: Sometimes Emotions Just Get the Better of Me [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Old work, Poetry, Stress, attempt at rhyming, worries about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is stressed about her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hummingbird

She constantly flitted about during her life,  
Contemplating whether or not to take the knife.  
  
Everyone saw her as indifferent,  
Too lazy to become independent.   
  
Her present was a convoluted mess,  
Though she never dared confess.  
  
The future seemed to hold nothing but catastrophe,  
And ever growing fears of disgrace and gaining parents’ antipathy.  
  
Her thoughts continually filled her with such dread,  
The stress haunting her until she was found dead.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one came to me while I was watching hummingbirds fly.


End file.
